Attempts
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Naruto trys to woo over Sasuke. Rated M to be safe


Today was the day he was finally going to tell him. After about a year of feeling out were the others sexuality stood, and what he preferred. Not to mention a round of shadow boxing to get the courage to ask out the heart throb of the school. That's right people he, Uzumaki Naruto was going to ask out his best friend Uchiha Sasuke.

Attempt 1 Be Direct:

"Teme!" Naruto practically jumped on the other boy "Where are you headed?"

"Home, please get off of me."

"Oh right, sorry."

"What do you want dobe."

"What makes you think I want something?" the blond laughed nervously.

"You're acting weird."

"I just wanted to know if you would like to go out. You know, me and you, on a date."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise "I'm busy." He said simply before turning and walking away.

"You could at least of had a real reason!" Naruto yelled after him.

Attempt 2 If at first you don't succeed annoy him till he says yes:

"Please, please, please, please, just give me one date and I'll leave you alone. I'm just asking for one chance."

"And I said no."

Attempt 3 Show him how much he needs you:

"We love you Sasuke-kun, come back!" the squeals of fan girls could be heard from down the hall. Sasuke came darting down the hallway in a rush of adrenalin.

"Protect!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto and held him out in front of himself. But the girls kept coming.

So Naruto did the one thing that would probably get him killed by both Sasuke and the girls. He looped his arm around Sasuke's waist and said "Back off he's mine!"

"There's no way Sasuke-kun would be with you." One of them piped up.

"He is, believe it."

"Prove it." Another said

Thus, Naruto planted one on his friend. The girls cried and left. Naruto could only smile in achievement, then, for some reason it felt like the wind was knocked out of him and he found himself doubled over in pain. Yup, Sasuke punched him.

"If you ever do that again I will castrate you."

Attempt 4 Be direct, but this time make a scene out of it:

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" Naruto bellowed into the mega phone.

"God, no." Sasuke whispered in horror.

"I have an announcement. I Uzumaki Naruto am in love with Uchiha Sasuke and would like nothing more then for him to be my boyfriend. So Sasuke, what do you say?"

"No."

"But, but, why."

Attempt 5 After being humiliated, try pouring your heart out as you as why:

"I'm not messing around Sasuke. I'm not just some fan boy. I actually took the time to get to know you."

"I already gave you an answer."

"But Sasuke," the blond grasped his hands keeping eye contact "I love you and want to build a future with you."

Sasuke blushed furiously "Don't be stupid." He mumbled, trying to pull away but Naruto wouldn't yield.

"Sasuke you know what I'm saying is true." Naruto breathed as Sasuke looked down "You can't even look at me. I know you want this to. And Sasuke…" he used a finger to lift the ravens head and stare into pools of black. "I know you and you know me, I don't joke about these kinds of things. If you knew how much I love you…"

Sasuke looked away again, slipping his hands from Naruto's "Stop being a dobe." He said softly, walking away.

Note: Fan girls can be dangerous:

"Naruto Uzumaki, what have you done to my Sasuke-kun?" Sakura commenced to hitting the defenseless blond repeatedly in the head.

"Ow, stop, I can explain."

"It was a rhetorical question." She pulled on his hair "I over heard Sasuke talking with Hinata about it. Stop making him think that he might like you."

"He does?" Naruto grinned pushing Sakura off. "I knew it."

Attempt 6 Now that there is hope, treat him the way you would a boss at the end of a video game. You know that last boss you just got on the run. Go all in:

"Sasuke I will not take no for an answer this time."

"We both know you won't force me."

"Well, yeah, of course not, but that's beside the point. Sasuke, please."

"Naruto…" Sasuke looked was "I don't want something like this to ruin our friendship."

"It won't, if anything it will bring us closer." Naruto was holding the raven's hands like the other day.

"Not if something goes wrong. Naruto, I don't want to loss you." Sasuke looked up eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"You won't, I promise." Naruto leaned in so they were forehead to forehead. "I will never let you go." He ever so gently tilted Sasuke's head up and kissed him. Before he knew it Sasuke had his arms looped around his neck, but not in a chokehold. Naruto then found that his hands fit perfectly on the others waist, and that when he pulled Sasuke closer, there bodies fit perfectly together.


End file.
